Various methods and devices have been utilized to generate power in the form of electricity or mechanical work by rotating a wheel and/or an axle. The windmill is one such device which collects air in the form of wind in its paddles, rotating one or more structural elements to produce work or store the work as electricity in a storage battery. Similarly, a waterwheel, positioned near a running water source, collects water in its paddles, rotating one or more structural elements to produce work or electricity. Both apparatus and methods take advantage of natural, renewable energy sources and depend upon placement dictated by natural resources. In the case of windmills, large open areas of land in wind-dominant climates are required. The windmills render the land upon which they are situated, and surrounding land, unsuitable for development. Water wheels are similarly hampered by the dictates of their power source.